Reminisce
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Dying, Naruto appears in Soul Society, and upon graduating the academy, is promptly given a powerful position, the rank of fifth division captain. But will the return of secret crush ruin everything? NaruxHinaxMomo AU, OOC, and a lot of crazy!
1. Who?

_What do I remember?_

_I remember that teme ramming a chidori through my gut._

_Again and again, until I felt nothing._

_I remember blackness, arid sands, dry deserts, and hunger._

_Forever, forever, until I found-_

_I remember..._

_A flash of light, and power, buildings..._

_I remember..._

_My sword, my soul._

_I remember..._

_Others, followers, leading them, friends..._

_My reason for existence..._

_Revenge..._

(Six years after the retrieval mission)

All was quiet in soul society.

A portal, a dark hole of an abyss, peaked through the night sky, and a blur of black and white shot out of the pathway, which sealed behind him.

Naruto landed with a silent tap upon one of the housing districts in the fifth division, which he was captain of.

Carefully tucking his collar over his tattoo, he dropped to the ground, and entered his room.

"Taichou?"

He smiled as Momo was there to greet him, on a cot by the door.

"I thought I told you to get some rest."

She blushed and looked away, as she rose to her feet.

"H-Hai, but I-

She turned a bright pink as Naruto patted her on the head.

"Ah, you thought I wasn't coming back, didn't you?"

She nodded meekly.

Tsking, Naruto removed an item from his pocket, what appeared to be a small jewel.

He held it up to her.

"Momo, do you know what this is?"

She nodded, reciting it from memory.

"The Hogyoku, created by Urahara Kisuke-

He nodded, cutting her off.

"THIS is the reason, the reason he went screwy. But the way I see it, if I hold onto it, then nothing bad can happen...

He gave a yawn as he headed to bed.

Only then did he hit the pillow, dozing off almost instantaneously.

Alas, sleep did not come well to him...

--

(Next morning)

"Uzumaki-taichou!"

He groaned and covered his head with a pillow, not yet ready to wake.

"Urgh, go away...

A pair of hands pulled the pillow away, and he groaned as the light shone into his eyes, his lieutenant standing over him.

"Time to wake up!" Chirped Momo, and Naruto sighed as he sat up, handed a cup of coffee moments later.

"For pete's sake, did you treat Aizen this way-

He quickly bit his lip at that, knowing that mentioning her deceased captain still tormented the lieutenant, as made evident by the tears now running down her forlorn face, and the snifling accompanying it.

So Naruto did the only thing he could do-

_'Darn it, this is gonna hurt...._

"EOW!" He yelped, as his mug 'slipped' and spilled the scalding liquid all over hs pants, an action which snapped Momo out of her daze, first with a small bout of the giggles, followed by a gasp and rapid apologizing, as she tried to help him clean up...

A knock on the door, then a messenger poked his head through.

"Pardon me taichou, but we have someone here whom we recall you mentioned."

Rising, and shooting Hinamori a glare, which she blushed at, he adressed him.

"Who is it?"

The man started to speak, but shook his head.

"Sir, she's one of the newer recruits in the academy but-

At this, Naruto's eyes sparked, his tone becoming authoritive.

"She? Give me a description man!"

The man swallowed nervously. "Sir! She has long dark, navy blue hair, eyes that are pale and-

Naruto suddenly shunpoed past him, a wild grin on his face.

He knew who that was!


	2. I Missed You!

He skidded to a halt midway, as he nearly ran into Isane, practically bowling her over, yet catching her about the waist before she tripped.

As he righted her, they both apologized, but before the tall woman could turn to leave, Naruto spoke again, his words halting her in midstep.

"Ah, Isane-san, I need a favor."

Pausing, she turned on one heel.

"Yes, what do you need?"

He explained the situation to her, and she nodded once.

"Of course, just give me a moment...

Placing her hands upon the ground, she drew a circle and symbols.

"You want this directed to only the seated officers and captains, taichou?"

Naruto nodded once.

_"Bakudou 58: Kakushitsuijyaku - Invocation of the tracking birds!"_

The coordinates scrolled in the circle, and instantly pinpointed everyone.

Now, Isane ran a line of tattoo's over her arms, and a square of light appeared before, as she gave off a long and lengthy incantation, ending with:

_"Bakudou 77: Tenteikuura - Heavenly Rickshaws of Silken Air!"_

Instantly, the message was transmitted to all ranking officers, yet not to the academy students, as they would be left in the dark about this.

Dispelling the marking, she smiled warmly at him, eye to eye, as aside from Kororomaru, he was the only tall shinigami her, and at least at her height eye to eye with her.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Then he was gone, in a blur of motion yet again, shunpoing to the doors of the academy in less than a minute.

--

As he appeared before the instructors, the teacher's each bowed.

"Taichou!"

He waved to them, then standing before the students, eyed each one over-

Until his eyes fell on her, for the first time in nearly a decade.

Her hair had grown long since he had seen her last, and there was no longer any trace of baby fat upon her face.

Her pale lavender eyes met his sharp blue-

Then went wide with recognition, her mouth opening in a silent 0.

He smiled, and waved a hand.

Also, he could not help but notice some of the lecherous looks the other boys where giving her.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead, he would have none of that!

"Class dismissed."

Much to the protest of the teachers, the classhastily filed out, leaving them to pursue their charges-

Thus leaving the two alone in the room.

At a loss for what to say, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Hinata-chan."

Her mouth worked, moving up and down, but no words came out, and much to his surprise, _tears _streamed down her face, suddenly let loose from her eyes, years of pent up sadness suddenly realized at once-

Until at last, the words tore themselves out of her throat.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Before he knew what was happening, she had crossed the room, gotten _over _the desk, then tackling him hard in the gut, knocking him to the ground, as she sobbed into his chest, weakly beating at him with her hands clenched into fists.

"I missed you! I missed you so much!"

The reason for her pain was painfully obvious as she raised her head, only to burst into tears again, and hug him tightly, before he could say anything.

Rising to his feet, he held her about the waist, and pulled her up with him,her sobs gradually lessening, as she stopped hitting his chest.

"Oi. You can stop crying now."

She abruptly shied her face away, a light blush upon her face, instead looking down at the pure white robe she wore, which had to mean she had come here immediately after death, and-

Yes, this was definitely Hinata.

Her girlish figure had blossomed into that of a teenager's, her once flat chest having risen into firm, well rounded double D breasts, and while she was still short in comparison to him, and despite her distraught state, it did not serve to lessen how adorable she looked.

"Are you really-

He nodded and tapped her on the forehead. "You lose your memories or somethin?"

She shook her head, and suddenly hugged him again.

"I-I-I never thought I'd s-see you again!"

He didn't move his hands from her waist.

"The village is a wreck, isn't it?"

She nodded tearfully, a small hiccup escaping her, she was just so surprised, so _happy _to see him again-

"Hinata. There's...Something I've wanted to do for awhile now."

That she practically fainted when he pressed one hand under her chin, tilting her face upward-

And kissed her.


	3. Flashback or Future?

**Background music: Requiem for a dream**

"EAT THIS!" Roared the arrancar, as the darts exploded from his elbow, now screaming down towards the shinigami.

Momo closed her eyes and let out a scream-

But the pain never came.

"MOMO!"

Naruto suddenly appeared before her, back to the arrancar and facing her-

Took all five of the darts to his back, and sagged over from the impact.

His hollowfied eyes stared into hers, and she scooted back a bit in fear.

"Why? Why did you-

Naruto spat out blood through his mask, his tone pained.

"I...don't know why. I just did."

Grimmjow suddenly sprang off the ground at him, and Naruto blurred away, the battle joined again and again, as they blurred through the air, yet Momo now refused to look, as what she had seen earlier, had truly frightened her.

Naruto spun away from a kick, and received a brutal tail whip, that smacked him into the ground.

He rose up, and now, the upper right half of his mask had been shattered, revealing that part of his face, as he looked up, just in time to receive an axe kick which he caught, and returned in favor, by cutting a gash over the espada's chest, flinging him away, then tackling him in a skydiving kick, which shook the earth, as they collided again, the ground exploding under their feet.

Momo began to tremble, and Ichigo glared at her.

"What is with you?"

Startled, she bit her lip. "N-Nothing!"

The shinigami daijo rolled his eyes. "You're afraid of him, aren't you?"

Naruto was rising from the ground now, but a spinning kick from Grimmjow caught him square in the face, chipping the entire right side away and thus exposing that side of his face, and sent him tumbling end over end, until he flew through a building, only to push off the wall, and spring back into action, his blade slammed against the spikes of Grimmjow's elbow blades.

Simultaneously, the lashed out, catching each other's face in a solid right hook, that blasted them apart.

"Look at that, he's going all out for you, and you're actually _afraid _of him?"

Naruto now sidestepped an axe kick, the street exploding beneath him, Grimmjow leaping back seconds later, and as they charged forward and connected, a dome of purple light flashed out-

From which Naruto was heaved out, slamming into the ground beneath them, as they looked down from the rooftop.

He propped himself , and winced as the lower half of his fox mask crumbled, most of his face exposed now, his red black eye still terrifying to behold.

"He's your captain!" Spat Ichigo, as she flinched under his glare. "You oughta be cheerin for him!"

His chest rose and fell sharply, as he sucked in a ragged breath, then sprang forward again-

"TOO SLOW!" Laughed Grimmjow, and a flying kick booted the blond back into the wall with explosive force, not enough to shatter it, but it easily cracked as his back slammed into it.

Momo gasped as blood shone on the stone

"He's gonna die if you don't believe in him!"

Cackling wildly, the espada leapt upon the jinchuuriki, his hands a blur of motion, dealing Naruto serious damage, whilst the blond buckled under the attacks.

"Come on Come on,Come on, COME ON! Where's that reaitsu from before?! Where the hell did your fighting spirit go-

Naruto's head snapped up, and his eyes blazed, red light dancing about his form

"ENKOU, SUZAKU!

The resulting wave of phoenix shaped heat smacked hard into Grimmjow, sending him flying into the air, giving Naruto a much needed reprieve, as he then vomitted blood, and sagged over

In the sky, he knew Grimmjow would be coming for him again, and right now, he was running on empty.

Even now, he could see him coming-

"DON'T DIE!"

He suddenly stiffened, as he heard Momo scream at him, and he looked over his shoulder, up at the rooftop-

To see her crying, tears brimming and gushing out of her eyes, sobbing openly.

"You don't have to win, just don't get beat up any more!"

"Momo...

"PLEASE!" She screamed, closing her eyes as she did so. "I-I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

Grimmjow suddenly came tearing in ready to give a killing blow.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

He twirled round to take the head on attack-

Blood flew through air again.

The arrancar scowled, his serrated teeth grinding together dangerously, as he pulled a blood soaked hand away, yet failed, as Naruto suddenly reached out to grab him.

"Eh?"

Naruto growled, then fell to one knee, a small hole in the right side of his chest, now leaking blood, as he panted heavily.

The espada frowned.

"So, you'd die to save her?"

Naruto glared up at him, defiant to the last.

"Its what... friends do. You should-

With a grunt, and great effort, his words strained, he rose up to his feet, one hand over the gaping hole, the other still holding tightly the arrancar's arm.

-try it some time."

The espada gave a harsh laugh. "HA! Friends?! Who needs em?!"

The lightsaber in Naruto's hand suddenly ignited.

"Sorry Grimmjow, but I can't afford any more injuries...

Grimmjow gasped as the blade was raised up, yet the blond had him in a death grip, and try as he might, he could not get away.

_'Shit!'_

"It ends here."

With all his might, he released the espada, and swung down hard.

"WREATHE THE WORLD IN FLAMES: SUZAKU!"

And everything on the ground was consumed in the fire.


End file.
